


Nanny Diaries

by 50shadesoflauren



Category: One Direction (Band), The Nanny Diaries RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Nanny, Eleanor is in this but i dont hate her I just wanted familiar characters, M/M, lawstudent!Zayn, lawstudent!harry, lawstudent!liam, nanny!louis, partyboy!niall, richboy!harry, richboy!niall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 07:02:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1735475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50shadesoflauren/pseuds/50shadesoflauren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a loose adaption of The Nanny Diaries because I was watching the movie and of course, my head went straight t Larry. Idk louis becomes a 'manny' and Zayn shares an apartment with Liam--platonically of course. Harry is a rich boy whose best friend is the infamous party boy of New York City.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if its poorly written, I havent gone back to edit it.

Graduation: College Edition. I was graduating with a degree in business with a minor in anthropology. Mum said there was no way in hell I was going to find a job in Anthropology, or I would have made that my major. It's nice, learning about the past cultures. 

She tried to raise me to the best of her abilities, but being a single mum, she couldn't provide for me in the best way possible, especially because she was a nurse. It helped that I'm an only child, and she was the head of the nursing staff, so she made decent money. She did it by herself, though. No nanny or anything. When I didn't have school, she would drop me off at the Baldwin's, the couple in the apartment next door. They were retired, and Mrs. Baldwin baked me cookies and Mr. Baldwin taught me how to swear. 

When I graduated, she bought me my first business suit, and handed it to me over the table of the diner where we were celebrating. I had a meeting with Grover and Kindred, a financial firm in the business district on Manhattan Island the following week. She was so excited for me, and I couldn't refuse. I still lived with her, but she lived in Brooklyn — we lived in Brooklyn — and the interview was 45 minutes away in the subway. So, I traversed to the subway at 7:30, the interview at 9, leaving me plenty of time to get there. 

On the way down the stairs to the subway, I run into Zayn, wearing the clothes he wore last night. He did a once over of my getup and laughed. 

"You've got to be kidding me." He flipped his hand at my shoulder.

"Says the boy doing the walk of shame." I retorted shuffling my hand through his messed up quiff.

"Good luck on your interview." He switched his feet knocking his head towards the train doors which were flooding with people. "And by the way... He was welllll worth it." 

"Slut." I called after him with a chuckle as I side-stepped into the car, grabbing a bar as he skipped up the stairs in his black skinny jeans, leather jacket slug over his shoulders.

•••••••

 

"Excuse me! Sir!" Louis Tomlinson called to an African American man in a construction vest, dreads hidden under his hard hat.

"Yes?" He turned around to see the boy running towards him in a suit with a briefcase flogging behind him.

"Do you know which way is the Grover and Kindred building?" Louis gassed, out of breath. "I've gotten off at the wrong stop and I've got 15 minutes to make it there." 

"See that big building with the umbrella?" He pointed to a tan building with at least 50 stories, "It's 5 blocks down from that on the right." 

There was no way Louis was going to make it unless he sprinted, so, wearing his new suit, and dress shoes, with his briefcase, he began to travel down the street, to the big building with the red umbrella, and 5 blocks then right.

 

"Your resume is impressive. But, we want to know who is Louis Tomlinson?" The Asian lady in a tan skirt-suit with a horrendous fuchsia button-up underneath.

Who is Louis Tomlinson? Louis thought for a moment... "Erm, I'm... Louis Tomlinson is... I am... Well I'm ki-... Lo-... I don't know who I am." There was sweat rolling down his face as he stared at the woman, "I need to go." Rushed and confused, he ran out of the office quickly and down to the elevator and pressed his fingers repeatedly on the button until it opened and he slipped inside with fervor and once the doors had shut... He was alone as he sank down the metal side of the elevator.

 

•••••••

 

"You don't understand, Zayn. I'm in the city, alone. With nothing. I've got 19$ in my pocket, in the middle of ####### Central Park." Louis exclaimed to his friend who had three more years of law school to go through at NYU and was sitting pretty in an apartment that his dad was paying for while he lived back in London, making his own living as a celebrity lawyer, sending his son money when he needs it. 

"Dude. Chill out. My new roommate is going to be here soon and I'm trying to clean the apartment and bake cookies to show that I'm domesticated and not insane, unlike you." Louis plopped on a bench next to the paved trail.

"Well excuse me, Mr. Trying-to-hide-the-fact-that-he-smokes-more-weed-than-Wiz-Khalifa-with-cookies. I'm having a crisis. I can't go back to my mother and tell her that I ###### up my interview and, well... Oops! Guess I'll be living with you for the next 40 years of your life until you die, love you mum!" Louis threw his hands up in anger.

There was a bell on the other side of the phone, "I've got to go, my roommate is here."

"Do not sleep with him." Louis warned before Zayn hung up the phone.

And Louis was alone in Central Park, sitting next to a tree where a very fit lady was stretching against, and if he was interested in females, he would definitely try to chat her up, and across the way from an 80 year old man, who was throwing seeds at the pigeons. Maybe that's what Louis can do for the rest of his life, maybe that's who he was destined to be. The man who sits at the park every day and seems to have an endless collection of bird seed in his pockets, or a lifetime supply in his second bedroom. That was going to be Louis. He will spend his life savings on bird seed and sit in the park and feed pigeons all day so they can generate enough #### to drop it on his enemies.

At that moment, as Louis was contemplating how much bird seed can make a pigeon #### on all of Manhattan, a little boy plopped down in the middle of the trail, and began to tie his shoe, and a man with too much money was riding a Segway, going straight for the little blonde haired blue eyed boy. The boy was absorbed in his shoe, and the man was absorbed in the curvature of the girl against the tree's ###. 

Louis stared for a second before realizing if he didn't move that boy out of the way, a very nasty accident would happen and he would have to fill out a police report and possibly have to testify in a murder case and that would just ruin his social life. So, he did what any lazy person who hates paperwork and cops and the government, really, and lunged at the boy, twisting his out of the way as the boy fell on top of him and the Segway guy ran into a middle aged lady who began screaming. 

"Are you okay?" Louis asked, hoisting the boy to stand straight and standing himself up. 

"You saved my life!" The kid latched onto Louis' waist.

"Um, yeah. Where is your mommy or daddy?" Louis took off his hands and bent to be face to face with the kid.

"Grayson? Grayson! Where are you?" A woman adorned in Dior and Prada shuffled down the trail with her heels clucking on the pavement with every strut. "Mummy was worried about you!"

Grayson ran towards his apparent mother, "Mummy this manny saved me!" 

"Manny? You're a nanny?" She took her son's hand and marched over to Louis, who was still in his suit, jacket left on the bench.

"Erm.." Louis fumbled for words, scratching the back of his neck. "I'm not—"

"I've been looking for a nanny for a few weeks! Grayson's last nanny just got married and I need a new one. Are you employed?" She began to rummage through her purse.

"Um, well no but—" Louis looked down at her hand pushing things around in her bag as she interrupted him.

"Great! Here, take my card. What is your name?" She shoved a card at the flushed man.

"I'm Louis, Louis Tomli—" He was cut off again.

"Fantastic! Well, Loo-ee, I'm Mrs. Calder. Please feel free to call me if you're interested, I'll take you out to lunch for an interview! Anywhere in the city that you please." He took the card and she walked off, Grayson waved Louis goodbye as he walked away, and Louis stood dumbfounded.

"Excuse me, I couldn't help but hear, you're a nanny?" A woman asked and within 20 minutes, Louis had 7 cards from different women who were looking for a 'manny.' 

 

And that is how Louis Tomlinson ended up in the field of nannying. He was a perfect candidate. He spoke English, was white, was young, and attractive. Everything a middle aged woman who spends more money on her clothes than food for her children has wet dreams about nannies like Louis.


	2. Chapter 2

By the end of the week he had 8 interviews lined up and Zayn was laughing his ### off.

"You. Louis Tomlinson. As a nanny? The man who hates kids?" Zayn asked as he handed Louis a cup of coffee.

"I need a job and she was wearing Prada and Dior with Gucci. She makes more money than this whole apartment building is worth." Louis took the mug and took a sip, staring at Zayn's roommate whose door was open and he was working out. Shirtless. 

"Stop staring." Zayn whispered, sitting down next to him, staring as well.

"Where did you find this hunk of man?" Louis whispered back.

"I put an ad on the plaza and he just texted me and yeah. I don't think he's gay, though. Too many bottles of Muscle Milk in the fridge." Zayn replied.

"Damn it." 

"He's really smart, through. I've been studying with him because we've both got Case Studies with Foreman and he's got all of them memorized and I've basically been copying him but it's okay, because I can sit next to him during the final and copy the answers." Zayn assured him.

"You really need to have some better habits for studying than cheating off of the smartest kid in the room." 

"But if I do that then we can't hangout." 

"You would find time to hangout with me." 

"Because without you, I can't get free booze without whoring myself out. You do that for me." 

"I wink and stick my butt out at the only gay bartender." 

"And it gets us vodka and whisky."

"I've got an interview in an hour, Zayn. Thanks for the coffee and THANKS FOR THE SHOW." Louis exclaimed the last bit before setting down his mug and standing.

"What?" Liam, the roommate came into the living room.

"We were watching Law and Order." Zayn covered.

"Oh, I love Law and Order! Mind if I sit and watch with you?" Liam asked, stretching his arms.

"Erm, it just ended." Zayn tried to lie, then looked at the time and it was 3:45, not time for a TV show to end, "We were just watching it on Netflix." 

"Oh, okay." Liam leant down to stretch his hamstrings and back muscles.

"Well I was just leaving but don't let me stop you guys from continuing the marathon." Louis winked at Zayn with a devilish smirk.

"Sure! Let me just change out of my workout clothes quick. I smell like ####." Liam went back into his room and closed the door.

"Have fun!" Louis gave Zayn a hug when he stood, "Wish me luck!"

"Good Luck, man." Zayn patted Louis on the back as he opened the door.

"Have fun with your marathon! If you finish a single episode..." Louis trailed as he walked out.

"Leave, you filthy being." Zayn called after him as he closed the door behind him.

 

Louis walked down 5th avenue to the restaurant that Mrs. Calder had told him. It was very poshly decorated with white and black accents, and yellow chairs and such. He told the hostess who he was looking for and was directed to a table in the back of the restaurant where Mrs. Calder was sitting like a rod was in her back and she was sipping wine. At 4:30 in the afternoon. At least she could wait until 5 like most people.

"Lewis! How lovely to see you!" She waved a manicured hand to him, guiding to the seat in front of her. "I thought you might like a more relaxing environment for this interview as opposed to the apartment, like I'm sure you've had plenty apartment visits this week."

"Louis. And thank you, this is a very nice little place. I never even knew it existed." Louis took a seat with a smile.

"I wouldn't expect so. A dinner for a family of 4 is as much as your rent, no doubt. But please order whatever you please. My treat." She smiled a snide look that you would see on a lion right before it pounces, happy and dominant.

"Oh, well thank you, Mrs. Calder." He nodded politely like his mother had taught him.

"Eleanor, please. We are both adults here." She was endlessly pretentious in every word that flowed from her lips.

"Eleanor." Louis tried out the name on his own tongue.

"Now let's order quickly before we get down to business." She called a waiter over and ordered something that was probably low calorie and tasteless and expensive; also impossible to pronounce.

"I'll have just a latte and a orange accented scone." Louis handed the menu back. That alone would cost 30$ and he was not going to make Eleanor pay for something expensive.

"Oh, darling, I'm paying, and Mr. Calder makes enough to buy this little place. He will have the..." She went on to order some pasta dish with Kobe beef in it and Louis did not argue.

Once the waiter had gone to put in the order, she got right down to business, "Grayson is a young man with a lot of potential and it is not to be wasted while he has a sub-par upbringing. Did you take foreign language in school?" She raised her eyebrows, daring him to say no.

"I took 4 years of French." He was curt with his response, sipping on his water. Business negotiations are his greatest strength and he would win this one."

"Wonderful. We have been teaching Grayson French as soon as he could talk, and he will need to be semi-fluent to get into Eastside Preparatory for kindergarten." Her words flowed into an ocean as she continued to explain the details of the child's life, which was quite long and boring for a 6 year old. The poor child had a tutor since he was 3. Mrs. Calder did not mention much of a play schedule, except that he was signed up for an online play date organizer, and had a different play date every week, "To improve his social skills." 

By the end of the early dinner, Louis was ready to call child services because a six year old boy should not have to take etiquette classes. "Here would be your starting salary." She handed him an envelope.

The amount had 4 zeros at the end and no, that did not count the two after the decimal. "Is this yearly?" He tried not to let his eyes pop out of their sockets.

"God, no. I don't know anybody who could live on that amount. That's monthly, with room and board already factored in." She wiped her lips with a white napkin, smearing bright red from her lipstick and wine on the bleached white fabric.

"Alright, then. I'll be sure to contact you once I make my decision." Louis rose, as did Mrs. Calder.

"Please do." She shook his hand in the way a queen would.

"Thank you for the dinner." He told her before she nodded and he walked out the door, envelope in his back pocket.

 

"HOW MUCH?" Zayn's voice boomed through the apartment when Louis told him the start salary for all of his jobs, Mrs. Calder's being last.

"I know! You should have seen the place we went to. Her meal alone must have been as much as your grocery allowance for the month. The woman is loaded and loves to throw her money away on anything and everything." 

"You've got to accept her offer. She's even giving you a place to live. So all of that can be spent on me! No need to wink at the gay bartender. You are laying for all of our public outings from now on." Zayn pointed to the takeout box he was eating out of. "This is the last meal together that. I'm paying for."

"Zayn, I'm only doing this to earn enough money to start my own business. I don't know what, but I hate working 9-5 for the man." 

"You're a visionary. You will think of something. Hell, you will be able to start whatever business you want in 2 months of working for her."

"I'd like to see how it goes. Maybe I can work for them for the rest of Grayson's life, and retire to someplace wonderful. I'll be putting half of my first paycheck into an investment bank." 

"Since when have you ever been sensible with your money?" 

"Since I've got no goals for the future and need to save so I don't end up living with mum for the rest of my life or working in the Bronx on the corner."

"You wouldn't ever have to work in the Bronx."

"Would you take me in? Oh, Zaynie!" Louis hugged him fakely.

"No, but your ### and face together could get you a high end stripping job in some snazzy Manhattan joint. Easy 125K a year." Zayn paused to lift more lo mien to his mouth. "And you would still be paying for our drinks and takeout."

"Wow, thanks. I was beginning to think you cared; dodged a bullet." 

"Louis Tomlinson don't you dare say that I don't care. I bought us some quality weed for tonight, along with takeout. I don't spend that kind of money on anybody." Zayn held up the two joints he picked up from the coffee table.

"You're cousins with a drug dealer. Don't try to tell me that you paid for those. We both know he gave you probably a whole box of rolls." 

"But I would have paid for them."Zayn defended his honor.

"Eh, whatever. Is Liam here? And does he mind if we smoke in the apartment?" Louis took in of the joints and a lighter, holding both to his lips.

"He's out, but said as long as we keep the fan on, he's fine with whatever." 

"Thank god you've got a hot and cool roommate... Oh the irony of how I phrased that."

"I think that's a paradox or oxymoron but okay." Zayn corrected him.

"I'm not an English major, or even minor; I don't care."

 

"You will need to be at the apartment at 12 o'clock sharp with your belongings. That will give you time to settle in, and be sure to pick up Grayson at Preschool at 2:15. On the way home, please pickup my dry-cleaning and some things that I put on hold at Barney's. Mr. Calder and I have dinner reservations so I will leave some money on the foyer table for dinner. Please take him someplace healthy, as he needs to maintain his fitness to be an elite member of Eastside Preparatory. I will see you to the apartment." Mrs. Calder told him over the phone the morning of his first day.

Zayn had helped him pack up what little he owned from his mum's and they shared the fee for the taxi from Brooklyn to East Manhattan.

"Holy #### they're loaded." Zayn spoke when he saw the building Louis was going to be living in.

"Hell yeah they are."

"You need help with your boxes or should I just go to class?" 

"Go to class. I can get a dolly cart to bring the stuff up. Just a few boxes. Besides, I don't want you to miss any more classes." 

"Ah, it's Case Studies and it's not for 3 hours. Liam would give me the answers."

"Go." Louis hugged his friend before the cab left him on the curb with his boxes.

When he got up to the 12th floor, and knocked on the door, a short woman in a maid's outfit answered. "You Louis?" She was Latina and in her 40's.

"Yes. You must be Maria." 

"Come in. Envelope on table for you. Guest room at end of hall. I clean." She was short and abrupt. 

Louis took the envelope and walked down to the massive bedroom that was 'the guest room' and he even had his own bathroom. He flung his things on the bed and went straight for the bath. He hadn't had a bath in years and his muscles ached.

 

"Nanny, what are you doing?" Louis opened his eyes while he was relaxing in the tub to see Mrs. Calder standing over him.

"I was just taking a bath before I had to pick up Grayson."

"Why are your things strewn throughout the guest bedroom and why are you in the   
guest bathroom?" 

"Is this not my roo—"

"No. Get out and I'll show you to your room. You need to pick up Grayson in 40 minutes and it's a long walk." 

After Louis had put a towel around his whole body, and gathered his things, she showed him to a room off of the laundry room. It was about 9x12 and had a bed and a tiny window overlooking the trash basins. 

"You need to get dressed and pick up Grayson." She left promptly.

"Okay then." Louis slid on some black jeans, a white t-shirt and his red Vans before he ventured out the door at 2:05 with her dry cleaning card, some money for a taxi, and Grayson's stroller. 

 

The walk was 10 minutes but it wasn't a walk and Louis was bolting. So it would have been a lot longer, had he walked. When he got there, he expected to be late but the courtyard was void of any children. There was, however, about 30 women in their 20's-30's with strollers.

"Excuse me I thought that they let out at 2:15." He asked a group of women.

"Ah, new nanny? No, they let out at 2:45. They like us to be 30 minutes early everywhere." A woman with bright pink hair, probably about. 21-22 answered.

"Which of the brats is your responsibility?" Another one asked. She was African American with French-braided pigtails on either side of her head.

"Um, Grayson Calder? Mrs. Calder said that their last nanny got married so I'm taking over." He integrated into the circle, leaving the stroller on the outside like the rest.

"She didn't get married; she got deported. Colette had a glass of Mrs. Calder's $2500 Cabernet and immigration was knocking on the door the next day." A tanned girl with green eyes and wide hips supplied.

"Good luck with that one. He's uncontrollable and she's worse." The last girl with doe eyes and dark purple hair offered. "I'm Jade, by the way."

"I'm Louis." He held out his hand to shake each of theirs and they told him their names as he shook each of their hands. The pink haired one was. Perrie, the black girl was Leigh-Ann and Jesy was the one with bright and light green eyes.

They continued small-talk until the school doors opened and the kids flooded out. Louis widened his eyes to search for Grayson, calling his name.

"Grayson! There you are!" The little blonde boy ran up to him and kick his shin.

"I don't want you I want Colette!" And he proceeded to run down the street and Louis chased him for twelve blocks.

"Grayson, I know you don't want me as a nanny, but your mommy wanted me to take care of you and I'm going to take extra good care of my best friend!" He said with fake enthusiasm on the way up to floor ten. 

As soon as the elevator hit the floor number and opened, Grayson yanked down Louis' jeans and ran to the door, opening it, and closing it behind him. "Grayson! Grayso— ####." The elevator doors were closing with Mrs. Calder' dry cleaning and boxes and bags form Barney's. Louis went back to the button to open it back up.

"I'm gonna make a mess!" Grayson screamed from inside the door.

"Grayson, come here!" Nothing. "Grayson! Please!" Louis was bent over in front of the door, looking underneath to see if he had done any damage. "Grayson! Come here!" Little fingers stuck out from the door to poke Louis and he grabbed them. "I'm not letting go until you promise to open up this door.

The elevator dinged and the doors opened, but Louis did not notice the guy stepping out with all of the bags in his hands. The sight in front of him was a man, pants down, hands under a door. "Erm, excuse me?" 

Louis froze at the deep and slow voice. He let go of Grayson's hands and slowly turned around, standing up and pulling his pants back over his butt, "Oh... Um... I'm sorry you had to see that. I'm the new 'manny' for the Calders. He met the guys eyes and they were nice and deep and Whoah there, dimples. And a hair scarf which looks so ugly on everyone but this guy. He had a bunch of tattoos on his arms and his torso that was not covered by his black shirt.

"Oh, that explains it. These are for you, I'm guessing." He handed the bags over to Louis, "I'm Harry, by the way. I live two floors above on twelve."

"Louis. I'm sorry again, he just ran inside and locked the door and won't let me in. Guess he hates me for being his new... 'Manny'." Louis fumbled for words and he tried not to look at Harry's eyes but instead looked at his lips which would not have been much better. 

"Louis, it's very nice to meet you. Mind if I try?" Harry gestured towards the door that had sounds of breaking glass inside.

"Be my guest." Louis swept his arm in a beckoning motion towards the door.

Harry knelt down at the door on one knee and rapped on it with the back of his knuckles. "Grayson, buddy, can you come out? It's not nice to leave people stranded in the hallway. Especially not good-looking ones." The door opened a moment later.

"He's not good looking he's mean looking." Grayson scrunched his face in disgust. 

"Well is that opinion biased on the fact that you miss Colette? Louis is a really nice guy. I bet you two would have a lot of fun if you gave him the chance." Harry offered, shrugging his shoulders. "Maybe apologize to him?"

"I'm sorry, Louee. Can we have food?" Grayson's facial expression changed in a millisecond; from solemn to smiling.

"I accept your apology and think it is a lovely idea to have some food. Want a snack?" Grayson nodded at this and Harry stood. "Thank you so much. Would you like to have some whole wheat gluten free goldfish with us before Grayson's playtime?" 

"Wish I could. I've got to pick up my books; I'm late for my Case Studies class which starts in 30 minutes and it takes me 20 minutes to get down there." Harry put his hand on the back of his neck.

"NYU?"

"Yeah, how did you know?" 

"I've got a friend in that class with his roommate as well, actually."

"Whats his name?"

"Zayn Malik and Liam Payne. Doubt you know them, he's quiet in class."

"I know Liam. The kid asks more questions than a five year old."

"Really? Nice! He's a good kid."

"Yeah. Maybe we should have drinks one night to get to know each other. I need more people at school to talk to. All of my friends are 28 and over." Harry looked down at the floor during the suggestion.

"Yeah, I'll give you my number." Louis suggested, pulling out his own phone, "Put yours in here." 

They swapped phones and numbers and said their goodbyes and went off to their respective places. Louis was feeding Grayson and Harry had probably forgotten Louis' name.

 

"Grayson, what do you want to eat?" Louis asked as 6 o'clock rolled around and nothing had been ordered or made and they hadn't left to go get anything. "Pizza?"

"Mommy says that pizza makes you turn into a poor person." 

"Well if you don't tell your mommy, I won't." Louis began to slide into his shoes.

"I don't wanna be poor!"

"Grayson, I'm gonna let you in on a little secret... Your mommy lied to you. Pizza is the best thing in the whole wide world and I'm surprised you've never had a slice." Louis helped Grayson with his own shoes.

"I won't tell mommy!"

"Good, okay. Let's go get a pizza. My friend lives right next to the best pizza in The world."

"In the world?!" Grayson's eyes got huge.

"The whole wide world!" Louis extended his words to be enticing to the little guy.

"Wow!"

"Yes! We've gotta go, though. So we can get back before mommy gets back." Louis ushered the little guy to the door.

"Yes! Secret!" Grayson shouted a bit loudly as Louis opened the door and Grayson ran out, and pushed the elevator button to go down. "Secret! Secret! Secret! Secret! Secret!" He repeated the word as he pressed the button again and again until the doors opened. "Harry!"

"Oh! Harry, how was class?" Louis asked as they stepped inside the elevator.

"It was good, actually. I talked to Zayn and Liam, actually. Nice guys. I told them you worked as a 'manny' in my building." 

"I kinda hate that. Manny. What about just child supervisor? That's gender neutral and doesn't sound like something the kid would call his grandparents." Louis smiled anyways, though. Not like he could help it. Those dimples were infectious and Harry was smiling very brightly.

"Child Supervisor. Has a nice ring to it." The elevator dinged and it was his floor, "Well it was nice to see you two again!"

"Oh, wait, Harry!" Louis hit the DOOR OPEN button. Harry spun around, "Would you like to come with us to pizza?"

"It's a secret! We can't tell mommy!" Grayson called out.

"Secret, huh? Like secret agents?" Harry walked back to the elevator, not going inside yet, backpack strung on his shoulder.

"We are secret agents! Yeah!" Grayson erupted with glee. "Wanna be a secret agent, Harry?"

"Well, little man, I think I do. Let me throw my backpack in my apartment, okay?" Harry was walking towards his door already and opening it up and quite literally threw his bag inside and locked it back; all while Louis was holding the elevator which was beeping because other people on other floors were waiting. "Alrighty! Let's get some pizza!" Harry added on, "As secret agents!"

**Author's Note:**

> The next chapter will be up soon!


End file.
